Under the Sea/Squidward Accidentally Spills the Beans
(Four days later back at Atlantica Palace, the daughters were preparing themselves while Sasha was in her dressing room, singing. Then, Annabelle and Butch swam by while Rita and Perdita called to Sasha) Perdita: Sasha, will you come out? Rita: You've been in there all day! (Sasha, oblivious to everything around her, swam out and played with the flower while singing. The girls, Annabelle, and Butch grew confused) Sylvie: What's with her? (Sasha then noticed Butch and Annabelle and hugged Annabelle) Sasha: Good morning, Aunt Annabelle and Dad. (She then left after placing a flower on Annabelle's ear, continuing to sing to herself. The girls then realized what's up with Sasha) Georgette: (Realizing) She's got it bad. Annabelle: Got what bad? Butch: What's with her? Dixie: Isn't it obvious? Sasha's in love with someone! (Annabelle removed the flower gently as he got surprised and then slowly happy along with Butch) Annabelle: (Surprised, then happy) Sasha? In love with someone? Butch: (Happily) How wonderful! (Later, at a rock, Squidward was pacing back and forth, a huge nervous wreck while Sasha happily played with the flowers) Squidward: Okay, so far, neither the king nor queen know about it. Although I don't know how long we can keep it from them! (As he continued pacing, Sasha picked the petals off a flower) Sasha: (Picking off petals) He loves me.... (Frowns at the next one) Hmmm, he loves me not.... (Picks the last petal and got happy) He loves me! I knew it! (She giggles until Squidward got annoyed and spoke up) Squidward: Sasha! Can't you get your heads out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?! Sasha: I gotta see him again tonight. Jeremy knows where he lives. Squidward: Sasha...! Sasha: I can swim up to the area. Then my friends can splash around to get his attention, and then.... Squidward: (Frowning) Down here is your home! (He stopped her) Squidward: Sasha, listen to me. The human world, is a mess. Life under the sea is better than what they got up there! (He then began to sing) Squidward: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full time to floatin' Under the sea (Then, more sea creatures began to join in with Squidward) Squidward and sea creatures: Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl Mushu: But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Fish: Guess who's gonna be on the plate? Squidward: Oh, no Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea Sea creatures: Under the sea Squidward: Under the sea Sea creatures: Under the sea Squidward: Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally Sea creatures: Naturally-e-e-e Squidward: Even the sturgeon and the ray They get the urge and start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul Fish: Yeah Squidward: The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at And oh, that blowfish blow (During the musical interlude of the song after "blow," no one noticed Spongebob, Patrick, Bess, Oliver, Bambi, Thumper, and Faline swimming in. They found Sasha, sitting there, bored-like, and whispered to her ear after getting her attention. She grinned, leaving with them. No one had noticed that she had gone away) Squidward and sea creatures: Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got, a lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Yah, we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea (When they were finished, however, everyone noticed Sasha was gone) Squidward: Sasha? (Everyone then left while Squidward sighed in defeat) Squidward: Somebody's gotta nail that girl's fins to the floor. (Just then, the seahorse came to him) Seahorse: Squidward, I've been looking for you. Squidward: What is it? Seahorse: I have an important message from King Butch and Queen Annabelle. Squidward: King Butch and Queen Annabelle? Seahorse: They wish to see you right away. Something about Sasha. (Squidward gasped as the seahorse left him) Squidward: (Gasps) They know! (Back at the throne room, Butch and Annabelle smiled as they looked at the flower they were given earlier) Annabelle: Hmmm.... In love, is she? Butch: I wonder who the lucky male merdog is? (Just then, they looked up and saw Squidward. Immediately, they hid the flower and acted strict-like) Butch: Ah, Squidward. Come on in. Annabelle: We wish to speak to you. (Squidward then went over to them as he tried speaking) Squidward: (High voice) Yes? (He quickly cleared his throat) Squidward: (Normal tone) Yes, you're majesties? Annabelle: We're concerned about Sasha. Butch: She has been acting.... Odd lately. Squidward: (Nervously) Odd? Butch: The way she's been moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. (A short pause) Annabelle: You've never noticed? Squidward: (Gulps) Uh, well.... Butch: (Playfully) Squidward? (He ushered Squidward to come closer and he did, nervously) Squidward: (Low whisper) Yes? Butch: (Playfully) Are you trying to hide something from us? Squidward: Huh? What do you mean? Annabelle: (Playfully) About Sasha, of course. (Squidward began sweating, which mixed with the seawater, as he tried to keep calm) Squidward: What about Sasha? Annabelle and Butch: (Grinning playfully) In love with someone? (Squidward then panicked and spilled the beans accidentally) Squidward: I tried to stop her, but would she listen?! No! I told her to stay away from land dogs! They're nothing more than...! Annabelle: (Confused) Land dogs? Butch: (Angrily) Land dogs?! What about land dogs?! (Squidward backed away as he chuckled nervously at the concerned Annabelle and angry Butch) Squidward: (Backing away while chuckling nervously) Land dogs? Did I say anything about land dogs? (Just then, he was grabbed by the throat by Butch and dragged to him and Annabelle) Coming up: After Butch and Annabelle finds out Sasha's in love with Charlie, Butch destroys Sasha's land collection in anger and not only did the wedge is driven deeper between Sasha and Butch, but also, Sasha is enticed by Roscoe and Desoto into going to Belladonna for help instead. Category:Fan Fiction